pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joe Swanson Show (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Season 6)
Season 6 is the sixth season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by 2061 Cartoon Ridiculous. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jenny Olword - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Alesha Purdy - Luanne Platter Hill (King of The Hill) *Pamela Samson - Anna (Frozen) *Rosse Samson - Elsa (Frozen) *Robert Harley - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jessie Harley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Timmy Empire-Johnson - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) Episodes # Instages Enough/Main Lines Stubborn (March 3, 1990) # A Day Without Loyal Heart Dog/The Tales of Atlantico (March 10, 1990) # Frustration Fields/Foney Fables (March 17, 1990) # Puzzle & Dragons (March 24, 1990) # Midnight Horrors/Trip to The Cloud (March 31, 1990) # High Frolics/The Ariel Unplugged (April 7, 1990) # Treat Heart Pig's Sweetest Doom/Disgusting in the Deep (April 14, 1990) # Replaceable in The Bet/The Menace On The Jewel (April 21, 1990) # The Totally Funny It's Doom/Soleil Spacebot's Internet Chaos (April 28, 1990) # City Slicker/Manhattan of The Deep (May 5, 1990) # Fool Me/The Cardcaptor Treat Heart Pig (May 12, 1990) # Mountain of Madness/Fryguyland's Surprise Day (May 19, 1990) # Reality Bites/Love Rhymes (May 26, 1990) # The Saved it's Doom/Littlest Biggest Fun (June 2, 1990) # The Last Standing/Moving Them With You (June 9, 1990) # Same The Detective Without You/The Great Red Mushroom Exposure (June 16, 1990) # Pray Everything/Special Ariel (June 23, 1990) # Something About Us The Know What Looking Doom/The Show Accident Right (June 30, 1990) # Magical History For You/Today It's My Life (July 7, 1990) # Fryguyland Sweetest Like You/House Busters (July 14, 1990) # The Life Wish/Let's Stronger Of This (July 21, 1990) # Smartest Way/Fryguys Chronicles (July 28, 1990) # Spending With Tour Enemies/Bones After Locked You (August 4, 1990) # Loyality Embarrassed/The Girl Who Spending My Time (August 11, 1990) # The Loud Tower/Then Hours When Your Competition (August 18, 1990) # Ariel and Soleil Spacebot The Princesses/Tomira's Cleaning Hero (August 25, 1990) # Midnight Tomboys Doom/All in Fryguys Opposited (September 1, 1990) # Megazord Adventures/The Lost Empire (September 8, 1990) # Take My Breathing Life/The Last Founding by Yosemite Sam (September 15, 1990) # Who's Bad Thaddius Vent/Enemies Supposed (September 22, 1990) # Saturday Of The Meeting Me Tonight/Fryguys Ultimate Challenge (September 29, 1990) # Thaddius Vent's Powerful International Life/Black Williams (October 6, 1990) # Nothing About Then Fryguys/The Long Hunters (October 13, 1990) # Grumpy Bear's Love Falls Then/The Unmasked Without You (October 20, 1990) # The Vacation of Smartest Ways/Agent Time (October 27, 1990) # An Amazing Time Machine For Everyone/For The Smarts Everywhere You (November 3, 1990) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Jenny Olword Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter Hill as Alesha Purdy Anna Render.png|Anna as Pamela Samson Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Rosse Samson Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Robert Harley Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Jessie Harley Pacha 1.jpg|Pacha as Timmy Empire-Johnson Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:2061 Cartoon Ridiculous's Seasons Category:2061 Cartoon Ridiculous's Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6